The Spell
by Pokeduck
Summary: Nine years into the future and Ken knew she had been practicing the Dark Arts...


"Hey Wormmon, I'm home. Are you feeling any better? Oh!" Ken Ichijouji saw that his ill Digimon partner was asleep. He smiled. Wormmon looked so innocent while he was sleeping. The detective went to the kitchen to make some more chicken noodle soup. Unfortunately cooking was not one of Ken's many talents. "Oh well, it's just soup." He brought it to Wormmon's room and put it on the bedside table. "Wormmon," he whispered. "Wormmon wake up I have some soup." He gently shook him. "Wormmon, wake up," The Digimon did not stir however Ken tried to rouse him. "What happened? He's still breathing. It's like he's under a-a spell. That's it!" If Ken were any other person he would have called Joe Kido, the Digimon doctor. But he was a detective and he knew exactly what was going on. "She'll pay for this. I swear." He ran out the door.  
  
"Yes. Come to me my darling. Like I knew you would." The figure dressed in a black dress gave a loud, resounding cackle. She passed her pale hand over the crystal ball she was peering into and the dark figure in it vanished. Then she turned and supervised the progress of her bubbling cauldron. "You will come to me with this." An egg timer rang. The person poured the thick goo into a wooden bowl and added a single strand of her own purple hair. The goo sizzled and steamed and morphed into a rancid yellow powder. She put the bowl down and wiped her glasses on her dress. "Curse these spells. All that steam! Ergg. At least it worked. Now," and with that she took her powder, leaped onto an old shabby broom, and shot out a window of her black fortress.  
  
As Ken ran down the street, determined to reach Yolei's home and put and end it all, he began to smell something. At first he ignored it, but far to late he recognized it. "No! Yolei! You call this a fair fight? Come out of your hole and face me like any decent person." But his consciousness was fleeing and the black figure that was hovering above him, sprinkling something on him quickly blended in with the darkness that covered his vision and made his limbs heavy. With his remaining energy, he muttered, "Wormmon...will...find me." The last thing he heard was a cold laugh.  
  
Ken woke up with a jolt as a midnight hair was yanked roughly out of his scalp. He was tied up and sitting in what felt like a throne of ice. He opened his sapphire eyes to look into golden ones. "Good morning, Ken my dear. Did you have a nice sleep."  
  
"What do you want this time, Yolei?" She didn't respond. Instead, she took a step back to gaze at him. It was then that he realized that the throne he was upon wasn't ice, but a dark evil black stone. His stomach flipped. It was made from the same dark materiel as the control spires. "I can't believe it." his voice soft in disbelief, then rising with anger. "You were one of us, Yolei. We destroyed all of my- the spires. You really have become evil. I never should have taken my eyes off you. When I knew you'd started tapping into the powers of darkness, nine years ago, I thought it was for your research. I never should have trusted you. What is the throne for? And more importantly, why? Why did you use the Powers of Darkness? Did you think that you could win against the Light?"  
  
After a long pause. Yolei spoke. She had remained silent and now her voice was soft. "Ken, did you really never notice?" He knew what was coming now. He'd known for a long time. "All of this. The dark magic, the spells, the Powers of Darkness. It was all for you. So you'd be mine. Now I can finally make it happen. The throne is rather fitting. You'll be my king of darkness."  
  
"Never. Wormmon will find me and so will Davis and the others. When they find out you've betrayed them, you'll be sorry."  
  
"Another use for the chair. It mutes your Crest of Kindness, so that no one can find you until it's too late. Then you'll be under my control and every one will think you fell in love with me. I've had nine years to plan for this. And believe me I've thought of everything. You may be a genius, but I am a mastermind."  
  
Ken was dismayed, but hid it well. "There's no way you can control me. I've conquered the darkness inside of me. No one has power over me anymore."  
  
"You're wrong, Ken. With this potion you will think yourself that you love me. You'll be mine at last." She cackled again. "Now drink this and I'll let you out of that throne. Being the good boy you are it can't be pleasant."  
  
"I'd die before that happens."  
  
"Hmmm. Not you, but rather-" she snapped her fingers and a crystal ball materialized in front of Ken's face. Inside it was an image. Wormmon writhing on the floor in unimaginable pain then suddenly...fell limp. "It's not real, the vision." Yolei said, "But it will be if you don't take this potion." She touched the ball and it vanished. "You know that I can do it. I made Wormmon sick and then made him fall asleep didn't I? Drink this Ken. Drink." The cup she'd been holding, slowly, tentatively, almost shaking in her tight grip lifted to his lips. He stiffened for a moment then the fluid slid down his throat, meeting no resistance. It was like water but somehow had a prickly taste as if something scratchy was being forced down. For a second he felt strange as if he was being twisted around and reformed. Then all was still inside and out.  
  
As the years passed Ken and Yolei had many children. Every once-in-a- while, though, she had to give him more of the potion, to keep it from wearing off. Ken would sometimes become more himself just before he had the potion, but not enough to show or to help. Yolei, knew that eventually the potency would wear off and she'd have to increase it to maintain the same effect. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't make an accurate amount change until she found out how fast he was fighting it. Fifteen years later, Ken could realize completely who he really was at times. But he was very clever. He didn't ever let it show that the potion wore off, no matter how sick it made him to suck up to her like some sort of lap pet the way she controlled him to do. He hid it for a reason. He wanted to be able to throw off the potion completely before he made his next move. Yolei was very suspicious of him. She knew that the potion should have lost its effect but her Ken still seemed like he was always under her spell. She dismissed it from her mind with the comforting thought that he'd been controlled by Owikawa all those years ago and was a natural tool.  
  
After sixteen years Ken had learned to completely extinguish the potion the moment he swallowed it. The next day there was to be a huge gathering of all of the original twelve Digi-Destined. He was planing to reveal his secret then and there were all of Yolei's enemies were.  
  
Yolei by now had guessed that he was faking at least part of the time. She wasn't as dumb as she looked. She feared that Ken would try something sneaky where he had the most allies and she the least. So she forced him to stay behind, and told the others he was not well. Ken's plan was working perfectly.  
  
At their house he was locked in the basement. Wormmon was hiding in the basement since before she'd even told Ken that he couldn't come. Wormmon Digivolved into Stingmon and easily knocked down the door. "Upstairs. That's where it all is," Ken said. "I need you to keep a look-out in case she returns." Stingmon nodded. Ken ran up the stairs to the attic, locked as usual. Ken wasn't a detective for nothing, he began to pick the lock when suddenly an electric current zapped him. Rubbing scorched fingers, he looked all over the attic front step then went down to the second floor. He thought for a moment to figure out where Yolei would keep the key to her most important and secret things. The answer was obvious. He flipped open a well hidden, not well hidden enough, compartment on Yolei's computer to reveal a black key. Ken shoved it into the lock, heard it click, and rushed in.  
  
The attic contained all of Yolei's dark art materiels, which Ken gathered up to use as evidence. In case they had to take her to court, he wanted to have them before she could destroy it all. As he was gathering up some evil looking stones he found that the small box had a fake bottom. Dumping out the contents on the table, he pried out the bottom to find the last thing he expected to find. "I don't believe it. Where did Yolei get this?" He touched the tag to see if it was real. It was. He slipped it into his pocket, gathered up the rest of the books and took them to the back yard where he hid it in the tree house his children played in. "Stingmon! I have to show you something!" In a flash Stingmon appeared by his side. "Look." Ken held out his crest in one hand and dangled the tag in his other. Stingmon drew in his breath. Suddenly they both glowed a pale pink, the color of the Crest of Kindness, and the crest floated up and inserted itself into the tag. "You can Digivolve now, Stingmon!"  
  
"Mmm. Time for a little pay back. Let me at her." Stingmon sure looked riled up and ready for action.  
  
"Let's go." Ken leaped into Stingmon's arms and they buzzed off to the park where everyone else would be.  
  
They were in for a shock when they arrived. Everyone was there, except Yolei. And all ten of them and all of their children and spouses were sprawled on the ground. It was then that Yolei emerged from behind a tree.  
  
"What have you done to them? How did you know?"  
  
"They all loved my fruit punch. They'll sleep for a while. I knew you were faking for quite some time. Now it's you and me again, Ken. Digivolve Auquilamon!" A familiar Digimon flew forward.  
  
"Auquilamon Dark-Digivolve tooooooo..." Black-Maroon light surrounded Auquilamon and wrapped him an a cloak of evil. The shroud grew bigger and bigger until the being inside tore open the energy to reveal a huge, evil, black, Half-Bird-Half-Scaly-Monster the size of a house. "-BlackHawkmon!"  
  
"You...Dark-Digivolved! I-I thought the Digimon Emperor was the only one who could do that, because of the Dark Spore!" Shaking himself, Ken said, "Go Stingmon!" Stingmon darted forward to attack BlackHawkmon, but BlackHawkmon was too swift and spun around knocking Stingmon aside with an enormous blood-red claw.  
  
BlackHawkmon attacked, "Dark Blast!" He pounded his wings together making sparks fly then spread them wide to loose the attack. The black mass with maroon flecks hit Stingmon hard. He fell to the ground but leaped up just in time to avoid a slash from those claws.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon used his best attack and aimed for BlackHawkmon's eyes. BlackHawkmon shut his lids and the attack deflected off the thick scales, dissipating at the same time. Stingmon was too close to get away again and was caught in a grotesque beak, flailed around, and spitted out, ramming into a brick wall which shattered, leaving Stingmon under a pile of rubble.  
  
"Stingmon!" Ken shouted. He ran over to try to clear away some of the rubble. "Speak to me!" He flung more and more of the debris aside and finally uncovered his friend. Stingmon tried to get up but he collapsed again. "Oh no! Stingmon I have to help you. I'm going to give you as much of my Life Force as I can. We have to stop Yolei. She won't rest until she has me under her spell again."  
  
"No Ken. You can't!" Stingmon rose to a kneeling position and pushed Ken away. "You won't be able to control the amount you give. I won't let you. I can take that scaly freak."  
  
"It's okay. You did the same for me..a long time ago." Ken took out his D3 and pressed it against his chest. Something began to glow a vibrant pink, but it wasn't Ken. It was his crest.  
  
"Stingmon Digivolve tooooooo... Venommon!" Stingmon had changed into a large green thing that resembled Stingmon but was bigger and had two more pairs of wings. Ken was speechless. He'd almost forgotten about the fact that Stingmon could Digivolve now.  
  
"What's this?" Yolei said. "You found the tag I stole from Daemon? Now Stingmon can Digivolve? Well, even your new friend can't save you. BlackHawkmon is far to strong. He'll squash that thing like the bug he is. Ha ha ha!"  
  
"Dark Blast! RRRAAAAA!!!" BlackHawkmon let lose another wave of energy but Venommon, full of renewed strength, flew into the sky to dive bomb his enemy. He slammed into BlackHawkmon with the force of a hundred torpedoes and the scaly feathered thing toppled.  
  
Venommon used this chance to speak, "Ken it was your kindness. I couldn't have done this without you. Together we will finish what we started."  
  
"So you think you can beat BlackHawkmon? Think again. He is invincible! Your Kindness will fail and I shall triumph! Attack BlackHawkmon! You cannot be defeated!" Amazingly he got up and shot himself at Venommon before he could react. He was knocked a distance but recovered in the air and flew down.  
  
"Poison eruption!" Venommon punched the ground mightily, making it shake. For a split second nothing happened. Then as if a volcano erupted, something bright green burst from the ground underneath BlackHawkmon. He gave a horrible shriek and the stuff scalded him, but managed to fly up too high for it to work. Then he attacked Venommon ferociously and mercilessly, slashing with claws and beak and hurting Venommon a great deal.  
  
Meanwhile a small figure with dark blue eyes and coal colored hair that stuck out everywhere watched the fight from a distance and carefully put two and two together. A large, brown, cat-like Digimon was crouching beside him, swishing his long thin tail. "Feliamon," the boy said, "I think I know what this is about. We have to help Dad. You have to Digivolve and help. You've never done it before. Do you think you can?"  
  
"Yes Sam. I can," Feliamon answered. "Feliamon Digivolve tooooooo...Leomon!"  
  
"Be careful!" Ken's oldest son shouted after his partner Digimon.  
  
Ken was clenching his jaws together so hard that it hurt. Venommon couldn't take much more of this. He couldn't win without help. Suddenly a brown streak struck BlackHawkmon right in the gut. "What's that?" many voices cried out. BlackHawkmon was clutching his stomach and roaring with pain.  
  
"Venommon attack the hurt spot! Where he's weakened!" Taking his eyes off the battle for a moment to look for whatever that was, he saw his son running up to him. "Sam? What are you doing here?" He glanced at Leomon who was letting lose Fist of the Beast King attacks at BlackHawkmon. "Did Feliamon Digivolve? And why aren't you knocked out like the rest of them?"  
  
"You taught me the potions. Mom's punch tasted funny, like that potion that makes people sleep. I was the last to get some, so I didn't have time to warn anyone except Feliamon. We pretended to sleep then snuck away, where I figured out that we had to stop Mom."  
  
Ken couldn't believe how perceptive his son was. "You're growing up just like me. Only minus the whole evil bit. I think that we should pay attention to the battle now though. The only way we can win is if we believe that we can." BlackHawkmon now was quite battered and moving more slowly. However Venommon and Leomon also didn't think that they could last much longer, especially Leomon who had just Digivolved and didn't have the endurance to match the occasion. Leomon drew his sword, took a mighty leap, and savagely attacked BlackHawkmon in an unprotected feathered spot right beneath his neck. He plunged his sword down deeply, all the way to the hilt then as soon as he had, he practically flew away, the jump was so far. BlackHawkmon plunged down to the ground where he lay there twitching and moaning.  
  
"Poison eruption!" Venommon once again pounded the ground and the green goo was unleashed to carry BlackHawkmon high into the air in a boiling seat of poison. The poison died and BlackHawkmon dropped down and hit the ground so hard it shook. There he lay, not dead, but scarcely alive. Suddenly he glowed golden and began to shrink. He finally shrunk down to the size of a soft-ball and faded into a pink lump with wings. Porurumon.  
  
"We won Dad! We won! Let's finish the job! Leomon!" But Leomon wasn't there, instead, a tiny brown thing with ears, but that's about it, was bouncing up and down, hopping towards Sam's arms. "It's Kittmon." Sam ran up to him and Kittmon bounced into his arms. "Hey, good work buddy. You were unbelievable! I can't believe you Digivolve into Leomon! He's the best Digimon ever."  
  
Ken wasn't listening. He was watching a very sad looking person. Yolei had sunk to her knees and was sobbing shamelessly. Ken couldn't keep all traces of pity from his heart. Even if she was a lying scum-bag, she still had been his friend a long time ago. He went up to her and helped her to her feet. "Yolei..." He found himself at a loss for words. What could be said to a harmless, sobbing, mortal enemy? He did what he'd been trained to do. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent..." he continued as he put handcuffs on her wrists, pulling her arms around her back.  
  
Venommon had returned to Minamon. He crawled over to Porurumon, who was just lying there staring blankly at Yolei and shot out a thick white thread that completely encircled Porurumon's body. Minamon then dragged Porurumon over to where Ken was.  
  
"Ken, look. I have Porurumon."  
  
Ken turned around, "Oh, nice work Minamon. Also, the battle...you were incredible." Minamon blushed. "What now? We can't take Yolei away and leave everyone just lying here. But we can't wait all day for them to wake up. Hmmm."  
  
"Dad! Me 'n Kittmon can watch over them. We can do it!"  
  
"Okay, Sam. We'll be back as soon as we can get her to prison." Ken patted his shoulder.  
  
"Bye Dad." Ken turned and dragged Yolei away, while Minamon lugged Porurumon.  
  
Ken, being a top detective, managed to turn Yolei in, lock her up securely, and escape the Digimon Police Department without filling out the mountains of paperwork that the regular cops did. He managed to secure a procedure that would put her away for the rest of her miserable life.  
  
Minamon, who had always been a fast healer, Digivolved back into Wormmon as they reached the park where it seemed like a couple of his friends were coming to. "Davis! Veemon! You're both awake! How do you feel?" Davis and Veemon were rubbing their heads and slightly moaning as they put far to much weight on Sam in an attempt to stand.  
  
"I feel like an overdone mushroom surprise." Davis had been known to use his noodle recipe terms which only Veemon could relate to.  
  
"Uhh huh. Okaaaay. Do you guys know what happened here?" Ken felt bad having to tell them that their friend had been practicing dark arts,  
  
Davis finally put weight on his own feet, let go of Sam and immediately grabbed a nearby tree branch to maintain an upright position. Veemon gave up on standing and answered, "The last thing we remember was having that fruit punch. Then we went out." He looked around and widened his eyes. "Did I Digivolve to Exveemon in my sleep and do all this"" He took in all of the toppled buildings and fallen trees.  
  
"No... I... I mean, um...Yolei...well-" Ken wilted.  
  
"Let me explain," Sam intervened. "Mom began to study Black magic so she could cast a spell on Dad to make him love her and later, marry her. But Dad began to throw off the spell and wanted to show you all the truth about her. He found his tag that Mom stole from an evil Digimon named Daemon and found us. She had Auquilamon Dark-Digivolve into BlackHawkmon and then when Stingmon was losing, Dad's crest of kindness glowed and Stingmon turned into Venommon. Then Feliamon Digivolved into Leomon for the first time to help, and we won!" Sam gasped for breath.  
  
"How on earth did you find out all of that?" Ken asked, stunned, and thought, It's amazing how he can put 25 years and an epic battle into a few sentences.  
  
"I did a lot of detective work in your bedroom," Sam answered sheepishly. Trying to change the subject, "I must be great if you never noticed. Everything you taught me about detective work has come in handy. I want to be a detective just like you when I grow up. The best."  
  
Davis still was trying to sort out the story in his head. He decided not to pursue it any longer. "How about some noodles?" he suggested. "I'm famished." 


End file.
